For repairing a dentine (enamel, dentine and cement) damaged through dental caries or the like, a filling repairing material such as a filling composite resin or a filling compomer or a crown repairing material such as a metal alloy, a porcelain or a resin material is generally used. However, a filling repairing material or a crown repairing material (herein sometimes generically designated as a “dental repairing material”) itself does not have an adhesive property onto a dentine. Therefore, a variety of adhesive systems using adhesives are conventionally used for adhering a dental repairing material onto a dentine. A conventional general adhesive system is what is called an acid etching type adhesive system in which the surface of a dentine is etched with an acid etching agent such as a phosphoric acid aqueous solution before applying a bonding agent, that is, an adhesive, to the dentine for adhering a dental repairing material onto the dentine.
Recently, what is called a self-etching type adhesive system is proposed as an adhesive system using no acid etching agent (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 below). In this adhesive system, after coating the surface of a dentine with a self-etching primer including an acidic monomer and a hydrophilic monomer, a bonding agent is applied to the dentine without rinsing the dentine. Also, another adhesive system in which after coating a dentine with an adhesive composition (self-etching primer) including a water-insoluble acidic monomer, a basic compound and water, a bonding agent is applied to the dentine without rinsing (see, for example, Patent Document 3 below).
Recently, an adhesive system using a dental adhesive composition having a function as a self-etching primer in addition to the original function as a bonding agent (which type of dental adhesive composition having no need of preprocessing (i.e., etching processing and priming processing) is hereinafter sometimes referred to as a one-step type dental adhesive composition) is proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 4 below). A one-step type dental adhesive composition described in Patent Document 4 is a dental adhesive composition including, in a given ratio, a polymeric monomer having a phosphoric group, a polymeric monomer having a plurality of carboxyl groups in one molecule or a polymeric monomer that produces a plurality of carboxyl groups in one molecule through a reaction with water, a polymeric monomer having no acid group (acidic group) and having solubility in water at 20° C. of 25 wt % or less, water, a photopolymerization initiator and a viscosity modifier.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 62-223289 (p. 8 and Table 1)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 3-240712 (p. 8 and Table 1)
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-49199 ([0048] Embodiment 2)
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-73218 ([0024] Table 1)